inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fast Moon
Welcome Welcome Welcome to InuYasha Wiki! I just read your profile and am very pleased to have someone who has such an experience in Japanese-English translation in the wiki. Thank you! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 13:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: "Saiten" You're my hero. Damaijin (talk) 12:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Heh, thanks, at least someone appreciates it. Your original question was valid and correct and a simple enough thing to fix, so I have no idea why it blew up the way it did. *checks the edit history for the "Saiten" page* Oh, that's why. Fast Moon (talk) 21:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, you noticed that too, huh? That's why I made the comment about her being right. Which is actually why I'm here. I'm sorry I got your argument killed. Although I will say I don't think it would have mattered how well you argued the point. I could tell when she said, "you obviously missed my point so let repeat it for you" that she wasn't changing jack. That's why I dropped the subject. But then you picked it up and argued the point better than I ever could have. And then I got smart-mouthed and wrecked it for you. Sorry. Damaijin (talk) 22:18, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Eh, no hard feelings. It was obvious long before then that this was one of those "you can't reason someone out of an opinion they weren't reasoned into" situations. I ran into exactly the same problem, with exactly the same "I don't care if it's wrong, it's what lots of people believe, so it stays" argument when I tried to rewrite the Lord of the Western Lands page to indicate that the term is from the fandom, not the series (check out its talk page to see what I mean). I came armed with a buttload of evidence to argue my case, but it was an act of futility as all my carefully-worded arguments were dismissed by ignoring everything I said in favor of dismantling an argument I never made. The entire reason I joined this Wiki in the first place was because of the rampant fanon and overreaching fan speculation that I wanted to correct, but I've been thwarted at most every turn by people more concerned with preserving content that's popular over content that's accurate. :::I'm half-tempted to make a satirical request to have the page Inu no Taishō renamed "Inutaisho", using the exact logic thwarting me on the Seiten page. "Inutaisho" is, by far, the most popular method fans use to refer to Inuyasha's father, if DeviantArt and Tumblr tags are any indication. Even though it, like "Saiten", is a fan misspelling of a canon term. It's more popular than the correct spelling, so wouldn't using the right term be confusing to people using the wrong term? "Inu no Taisho" is a Japanese transliteration, after all, so it should be irrelevant when deciding what to call him in English, right? This Wiki isn't about being accurate and informative, it's about preserving and perpetuating the misguided opinions of the fandom! :::Also the demand for someone with credentials to settle the argument just made me laugh. Apparently someone didn't bother to check my profile (I rarely ever pull creds since I strictly argue from evidence, not authority, and I get the feeling that even flashing my "Translator" badge at this point won't do anything) Fast Moon (talk) 00:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I just read that talk page, and you're right: it's total crap. You know, I didn't even know that page existed? I always watch my anime in Japanese, so the idea that there could even be a title like that never even occurred to me. And you're right twice: the misconception probably came up because the English title "Lord" doesn't necessarily carry the same connotations as the Japanese honorific "sama". Yet another reason why trusting the English dub pronunciation of "Saiten" to be accurate is--to use your phrase--patently absurd. Damaijin (talk) 02:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::To their credit(?), the "Lord of the Western Lands" thing predates the English dub of the anime. I started watching the series fansubbed in 2000 or so and I remember "Lord of the West" already being rather prevalent online at that time. I'd assumed that I simply hadn't gotten to the part where he was called that yet, but once I caught up with all the episodes, I discovered that nothing even resembling such a title was ever mentioned. I asked a Japanese Inuyasha blogger about it a few weeks ago to get her input on how Sesshoumaru and his father's positions were interpreted by their native culture. She confirmed that really the only solid things you could garner from the series were that Inuyasha's father lived in the west, he was powerful, and he was the head of the family (according to her, the term "Taishou" doesn't even necessarily have to be a military rank, and can be interpreted as broadly as "patriarch"). So whether he was a supreme military dictator of a region of the country, or just some strong guy who happened to live there and had social clout, it's all up to fan interpretation because the series doesn't say either way. ::But for whatever reason, this fandom in particular is rife with misinterpretations and outright fabrications that nevertheless spread like wildfire until they're so ingrained in the fandom consciousness, there's battles like this one over correcting them. It got so bad that a group of us on DeviantArt made a series of comics illustrating many popular fan misconceptions. Fast Moon (talk) 15:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Takemaru Hey Fast Moon. Does "Takemaru" have an exact meaning? I know -maru is a suffix added to male names (?), but that's all. I thought I'd ask you because you have experience as a translator :) Ryoga (talk) 11:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, Ryoga. Takemaru's full name in Japanese is "Setsuna no Takemaru" (刹那猛丸), which the English version translates as "Takemaru of Setsuna" (in ancient times, most people aside from nobility did not have surnames, and instead would identify themselves by where they were from). Therefore, "Setsuna" is the name of a place, and "Takemaru" means "Ferocity". Fast Moon (talk) 21:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Fast Moon. So, what should I write in the "literal meaning" field of the infobox? Would "Ferocity of Setsuna" be enough? Btw, are you a member of Perfect Edition too? Ryoga (talk) 11:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I thought we had already had this conversation, but Setsuna is just the place and/or clan that Takemaru is from, so it wouldn't be included in the translation of his name.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, we had. I was not happy with my translation of "Takemaru" and that's why I asked Fast Moon :) Ryoga (talk) 14:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Lord of the Western Lands (ROUND II) I just wanted to let you know that I rebooted the discussion. Damaijin (talk) 22:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Suzaku is still having none of it. I made the most minimal edit possible to correct the page, and she immediately reverted it (as she's done to probably 90% of the edits to remove fanon that I've made on this site). It's laughable that she's complaining that the majority of my contributions to the site have been in the talk pages, when she's the one perpetuating them. I'll edit a page, she'll revert it, then I'll take to the talk page to state my case and bring forward my citations and evidence, and she will proceed to ignore them and declare that I'm not allowed to edit the page. Lather, rinse, repeat. I wouldn't have to spend so much time on the talk pages if she didn't constantly force me there by following me around and undoing all my edits. x_x Fast Moon (talk) 02:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw that. And I kinda wasn't surprised he reverted it. You kinda made the fans sound like idiots. Just a little bit, LOL. Damaijin (talk) 23:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) In Need of Your Expertise... Just a small question to put to that big translator brain of yours: Kotodama no Nenju. When I checked my JED it said kotodama meant "language power", so that's how I translated it on the page. But I think I vaguely recall seeing "kotodama" being translated as "magic word" somewhere else. What's the word? (Pun intended! Yuk, yuk!) Damaijin (talk) 23:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :"Kotodama" literally means "word spirit", and is used to refer to the power of the spoken word. It doesn't really translate as a specific term in English, it's more of an idea. So, really, either translation will work. Fast Moon (talk) 00:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fanon "Almost always getting instantly reverted" is a bit of an exaggeration considering its only happened twice in the past week. And I don't actually know of an official "fanon policy" as such, so if you could provide me a link, that would be helpful to know what you're talking about.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I mean the blocking policy, stating that the addition of fanon is a blockable offense, so I take that to mean that fanon isn't tolerated on this site. I was just wondering what this site considers "fanon" so I don't remove something I shouldn't, since most of my reverted edits have been concerning things that were, to me, pretty cut-and-dry fanon, but if this site is operating under a different definition, it would be good to know what it was. And whether or not the site accepts fanon if it is marked as such (e.g. saying "Although no official explanation is given, popular fan theory states..." rather than just asserting a fan theory as fact). Fast Moon (talk) 00:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know. I'll bring it up at the next meeting.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 11:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Or better yet, you can bring it up at the next meeting! ^_^ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 11:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::What meeting? Fast Moon (talk) 22:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's a great question.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) 戻って来てください! Please don't leave. I like having you around. You're funny and you know LOTS of InuYasha stuff, which is super-handy around here. I'll understand if you stay away, though. Somebody of The Really Long Name did get kind of rude with you on a few occasions, which wasn't nice (by definition of rude), but the edits you make aren't for that person, they're for the people who read them. Again, I'll understand if you stay away on principle, but if you do, can I get an alternate contact? Damaijin (talk) 21:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here. I know I know my stuff and that's the problem. There's just so much misinformation here that is very rigidly enforced and forbidden from being corrected. I feel like if I remain associated with the site, it implies my approval of its content, and that my credentials then vouch for its accuracy. There's so much I see that still needs fixing, but as was demonstrated by attempting to fix something as simple as a spelling error, there's no telling which errors on the site are ones that are under the protection of "consensus" that will get a mod swooping into the fray if you dare try to correct them. Almost all of my attempted corrections, no matter how obvious or minor they seemed to me, were met with extreme backlash and no amount of citation or evidence would change anything. The short of it is, we're dealing with a mod incapable of compromise or admitting a mistake, and will go to ridiculous lengths to avoid looking wrong. The easiest way to avoid having to butt horns with him over minor, obvious, easily-proven things is to simply not contribute to the site. Which is a shame because I wanted to put articles up for the dozen or so audio dramas, for which there is pretty much no information anywhere on the internet yet, but at this point I feel like providing this site with exclusive content is rewarding it with something it hasn't earned. :I don't want to post direct alternate contact information here, but the link to my website is up top in my profile, and on that site is a forum that's not terribly active, but I still check it daily. If you need me, that's where I'll be. Fast Moon (talk) 23:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Please Fast Moon, don't leave. You're an amazing person, and I can't express how bad I'd feel if you left the wiki. I know we haven't exchanged a lot of messages, but I was always glad that I know someone, whom I can turn to if I'm stuck with Japanese text that I can't understand. And, I was sure you'd definitely help me. We can always talk things out, so please don't leave the wiki :( Ryoga (talk) 11:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Ryoga, I would still be happy to help you with translation questions. However, Suzaku's message below is an excellent example of what drove me off this site, and I will not come back until that sort of attitude is corrected. Fast Moon (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::"Corrected"? That's the kind of high-handed arrogance I'm talking about. No substance, just empty insults. The only one whose attitude needs correcting is you. We've never had any problems here before; you're the common denominator. You traipse in like you own the place and act all insulted and preachy when things don't go your way. You're a child. If you're going to leave, do it. There's no need to drag it out, unless you're doing it for attention, which I think you are.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Let me back up here. Looking back on it, I've probably gotten ahead of myself a little bit, and I shouldn't lash out at you like this (both above and below). But honestly, it really ticks me off that you have such apparent disdain for the community here that you would spit on it over some petty dispute you have with me. It really saddens me that, despite my past attempts to resolve things through dialogue, you just give up and try to make it look like it's my fault. If you can't handle your own affairs in an adult fashion, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it. Sorry I let my emotions get the better of me, but I really, really think you need to reflect on how poorly you've conducted yourself and treated the community. Someone who would deny people help because you can't win an argument is immature and vain. And that's the last I'm going to say on it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm not denying people help. If you refer to the conversation above, the entire point of it is for me to continue to offer help to those who had specifically come asking for it, but through alternate mediums so that my actions no longer interfere with yours. I'm sorry for causing trouble, and I'm trying to get out of your hair, but in a way that still leaves me open as a resource to those who might still want my advice. Fast Moon (talk) 10:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't think that anyone who is arrogant enough to try to "hoard" information just to spite someone who disagrees with them, or to punish the site for that matter, really needs to be here anyway. That kind of selfish negativity is embarassing and I think you're making the right decision in leaving. That information isn't even yours! That's what's so hysterical to me; someone else will probably add it, if it's really that important. You want to be coddled and everyone to "ooh" and "aah" at your much-vaunted credentials, jump through hoops and beg; but just because you talk a lot about yourself and your supposed skills doesn't make you respected. You haven't proved yourself at all. I mean, you actually think people care enough about your apparent status as a who-knows-what that "being associated with the site" will hurt your reputation, as if you have one. Poor you. All of your "attempted corrections" have been vanity projects to stir controversy. No one came from the heavens and gave you the right to crusade against perceived fanon. I have compromised, I've put templates on all of the disputed pages to let people know that the titles are conjectural. The second time I have done something to address common ground. If anyone has failed to compromise, it's you, since you want those articles off the site altogether, even though no one else other than yourself believes they should be. I can't believe that other people are actually going to ask someone with such a confrontational and unreasonable record as you to stay. Thankfully, I count myself apart. You've contributed nothing, and as you've admitted yourself, you value your "credentials" more than the well-being of the site itself. We don't need people like that here.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC)